Just For You
by Kav23
Summary: Morgan would do anything in the world for Reid to survive because if he doesn't Morgan wasn't sure if he could forgive himself. Brotherly Friendship -
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Just leave me alone, Reid." Morgan whispered tiredly as he walked away from Reid.

"I just want to make sure that you're alright, Morgan."

"I will be if you just leave me alone!" Morgan burst out, leaving Reid rather uneasy.

Reid knew how much Morgan would be disturbed each time they have case involving abused kids and this time, it was worst when of the boys died in Morgan's arms. They didn't make it in time, the small boy died, and Morgan blamed himself.

"Morgan..."

"Do you understand, Reid?" Morgan shouted. "Leave. me. alone."

Reid has to admit, he was caught off guard. He didn't expect Morgan to yell at him but Reid understand.

"Okay." Reid whispered. "Okay."

Morgan, feeling rather annoyed turned away from Reid and started to cross the road, too much diverted by his thought to realize a semi truck speeding towards him.

He didn't realize even a bit but Reid did and by the time Morgan knew what was happening, he was too late ... again.

Reid saw the semi truck speeding towards Morgan.

He couldn't let Morgan get hurt, Morgan has suffered too much this week. He jumped in front of it to push him out of the way. He felt the sharp impact of the collision smash against his body as he hit the truck.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed as he saw in horror Reid's body smashing against the truck. The truck had skidded to a stop and Morgan ran towards Reid's unconscious body.

"Spencer!" He called, tears staining his face and he doesn't care. He kneel beside the young man, his hands were shaking when he got to him. There was blood, so much blood. Reid clothes were torn, his body was twisted and his leg was broken.

"I didn't see him!" The truck driver cried. "I am so sorry!"

Morgan doesn't care about anything about that moment "We need medics now!" He cried. With a shaking hand, he felt for a pulse and breathed out when he found a weak one.

"Reid, I am so sorry," Morgan sobbed. Reid looked like a dead body lying over on the road. Morgan hated seeing himself, Reid was just trying to help and ... God, he hate himself.

Seconds later, the ambulance came. The paramedics said he was in bad shape, but they didn't know how bad. They kept on shouting something.

"He is not responding."

Morgan doesn't care for anything at that moment, he kept on praying for a miracle.

Morgan glared at the scene where the paramedic working on Reid with disgust. If something happens to Reid, he would kill himself.

"260! Clear!"

"Is he..." Morgan asked in a small voice.

"He's alive, we got him back."

Finally, Morgan remembered how to breathe.

Morgan found Hotch's number on the very top of his contact list.

"Morgan?"

"Morgan?" Hotch said quickly again with confusion in his voice when he didn't get Morgan's reply "What happen?"

"Reid tried talking to me and I turned him down, we both were ... "Morgan inhaled. "And I was in the middle of the road. A semi truck suddenly appeared out of nowhere ..."

Hotch remained quiet, preparing himself for the worst.

"And..."His voice trembled. "Reid pushed me out of the way and the truck hit him..."

Morgan stopped talking and Hotch knew Morgan was crying.

"We are on our way to the hospital."

"I will meet you at the hospital." Hotch whispered. "I will inform the others."

"Hotch ...I am so so sorry." Morgan cried like a kid as he held Reid's whitish hand.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Hotch said even thought he knows that his words wouldn't lessen Morgan's pain.

Morgan hung up the phone, he stared at the young man's face, his team member, his best friend who would do anything for him, his little brother ...who was laying motionlessly. Morgan held Reid's cold hand, prayed that Reid would survive.

"I am so sorry, kid." Morgan begged, although he knew the damage was done. Reid almost died and it was his fault.

Tears rolled down Morgan's cheeks and he didn't care about the stare the paramedic gave him. Nothing was important to him now except for his best friend's life.

He would do anything in the world for it.

Reid has to survive because if he don't Morgan wasn't sure if he could forgive himself.

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 2

_Bruising and cuts across his body ..._

_A broken leg ..._

_Internal bleeding ..._

_Sprained wrist and three broken ribs ..._

Morgan exhaled silently as cursed himself, thinking of Reid's injuries that Dr. Amy has listed out. Morgan who was leaning against the wall, turned around and couldn't afford to hold back his tears when he could barely recognize Reid's face which was most of it was covered with bruises. Reid looked as if he was sleeping peacefully even though he was hooked up by dozens of machines, tubes and wires all over him.

_The forceful collision your friend suffered caused the blood vessels in his brain to tear, releasing blood to areas of the brain uncontrollably. We have no choice but to keep him under medically induced coma for some time, hoping _ _the pressure decreases and some or all __brain damage may be averted._

Morgan gripped the railing of Reid's bed. He avoided his eyes from Reid for one moment to grasp the scene in front of him, gaining strength he needed, Morgan set his eyes back on Reid. He stretched his hand out and took Reid's hand into his.

"Please forgive me." Morgan sobbed. "I am so sorry, Reid. I didn't ..." Morgan couldn't continue, not any more. At one point, everything piled up his head, so much so that he wanted to shout, he couldn't stand anymore, his pain in his heart was just unbearable.

Morgan ran out. Finally, he could breath. Wiping the tears staining his cheeks, Morgan gulped down a lungful of air. He coughed a few times, before turning, facing his face just few inches from the glass window. The sight of Reid laying, with ventilator, was killing him. Morgan felt like as if he has swallowed some slow killing poison. Morgan doesn't know how long he could be alive knowing he was the reason for Reid's condition.

He failed. Morgan promised that he will watch Reid's back but today, Reid's life is hanging in question and he stood with guilt ripping him apart.

How could he so stupid? The others have told him that it was not his fault, but how on earth he could accept that?

If only he had listened to Reid for at least one minute, perhaps maybe just thirty seconds, nothing would have happened.

With much weak legs, Morgan entered the room again. He could hardly breathe. Tears rolled down his cheek again when he saw his best friend who never thought even for a second about sacrificing his life for Morgan's safely. With IVs on his hand, ventilator for breathing and a cast around her leg, he looked fragile and paler than the white blanket he was wrapped in.

Morgan sat on the chair, stretched his hand but shocked with how shaky his own hand was. An ocean of emotions arose in him. Suddenly, Morgan remembered something.

_Reid: "Don't do that."  
Morgan: "Why isn't it moving?"  
Reid: "I don't know...Don't stop it! Don't –  
Morgan: "What? What's the problem?"  
Reid: "Don't do that!"  
Morgan: "Why not?"  
Reid: "Because there are six elevators-related deaths per year, not to mention ten thousand injuries that require hospitalization. Chill out."  
Morgan: "That sounds like pretty good odds to me. What? What? Are you scared, Reid? You scared? You scared of —"  
Reid: "I'm not scared. I don't want to be in an elevator with you, to be honest."  
Morgan: "How about I push that? What if I push... Whoa. Whoa. Okay."  
Reid: "Um … hit the– hit the–"  
Morgan: "Yeah."  
Reid: "Push it! It might have–"  
Morgan: "Push, pull, push, pull. I'm doing it. Nothing's happening."  
Reid: "Pry — pry — pry the door open. Just... Yeah."  
Morgan: "It's stuck, man... No, no, no, no. Not today. No, not today."  
Reid squeaks: "Hotch?"_

Morgan smiled for a second.

_Morgan: And remember, play into the guy's fantasy, believe it yourself. _  
_ Reid: Actually, did you know that dentists and surgeons have been secretly recruited to implant these during otherwise normal medical procedures? This has been happening on and off since the late 1930s. _  
_ [Morgan looks at him] _  
_ Reid: Told me to believe. _

_Reid: You should see what comes up when you type "death" into a search engine. _  
_Morgan: No wonder you can't find a date._

Gripping Reid's hand, Morgan broke down.

"Please ... just be okay, Reid. I can't … Just ... give me another chance."

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 3

Morgan never felt this awful in his life before, it was pure torture…

It felt like somebody was stabbing him right in his chest each time he sees Reid laying lifelessly on the hospital bed, hooked up with tubes, wires all over his body. Nothing could lessen the pain felt in his heart except for Reid.

Morgan never felt this desperate in his life before. He was so desperate for Reid to wake up, to hear his statistics, to hold his hand, to cry over his shoulders, to say 'I am sorry …' perhaps a million times.

Twenty four hours passed without any changes.

Fourth eight hours of pain …

Seventy two hours of agony …

Finally, after ninety six hours of hell, Dr. Amy walked in.

"Good morning, Agent Morgan."

"Hey," Morgan whispered tiredly, sitting up on the lazy chair.

"You should have gone back home, take some rest." Dr. Amy said as she checked Reid's clipboard.

"I am fine." Morgan yawned before he rubbed his eyes using his knuckles.

"I can see that." Dr. Amy spoke, raising her eye brows. "He needs your support when he wakes up, so, I suggest you to take enough rest and be ready when he wakes up."

"When he wakes up…" Morgan whispered.

"We started to lower the dosage of thiopental we were using…"

"What?" Morgan stated, his eyes were wide awake.

"You were asleep last night, I didn't want to wake you up." Dr. Amy smiled.

"You mean…?" Morgan questioned, however stuck with words.

"According to my estimation …" Dr. Amy checked her watch. "He should be awake in a couple of hours, maybe two to three."

"Thanks … Thanks a lot" Morgan whispered shortly. He turned towards Reid, with his eyes on Reid and his fingers intervened with Reid's, Morgan waited for Reid's eyes to flutter open.

Morgan didn't know how many times he had looked at his watch in the last few hours to check the time. All he knew was that time definitely ran much slower when you are waiting for something and that too much time had passed since Dr. Amy had released the news about Reid.

Cups of coffee from one of the vending machines nearby piled up on the table but there was no movement from Reid. Morgan squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to forbid the disturbing image of Reid being hit and rolling down from the truck down to the road from his mind.

-CM-CM-CM-

It was thick and it was suffocating but there a faint light piercing the darkness and Reid sluggishly fought his way back to consciousness. Slowly, as rows of memories occupied his genius mind, giving him enough information. Reid felt something down his throat and it felt so dry so much so as if he has swallow some sand.

"Easy," kid." a familiar voice penetrated his confused mind.

"Everything's alright. Can you hear me? You're in the hospital."

Reid gained all the strength he needed, raised up his hand to pull out whatever pressing heavily down his throat. However, somebody held up his hand.

"Spencer? Can you open your eyes for me?" the concerned voice asked again. "You have a tube down the throat to help you to breathe."

_Morgan. _The word ringed like a bell in Reid's mind.

"Dr. Spencer Reid? Can you hear me? I am Dr. Amy, your attending doctor. Everything is alright, but I need you to breathe out and we get the tube of your throat, do you understand me?"

_Ventilator. _Another word flashed in his mind.

Reid silently cursed the bone crushing cough escaped through his dried throat the moment the tube was pulled out. Knowing what was happening, Reid almost straight away let the chilly water to gush through his lips and moaned in relieving when it soothed his throat.

"Slow breaths, okay? Come on, Reid, open your eyes for us, I know you can do that." Morgan gave Reid's hand another squeeze.

After taking a deep breath, squeezing back Morgan's hand slightly as a response he finally managed to blink open his eyes but however, squeezed his eyes shut when the light of the room caused a sharp pain. He couldn't hold back the moan of pain from escaping his lips.

"Reid, I am so so sorry."

"Not your fault." Reid managed weakly. " I would ...do it 'gain." Reid said, knowing what Morgan was apologizing for.

"I would kill you myself if you do that again." Morgan smiled despite the tears in his eyes when he saw his best friend's brown eyes filled with pain. "Don't ever do that again."

"I would." Reid answered again, keeping himself composed in spite of all the pain.

"Why would you do that?"

"I can't … let … anything 'happen to my brother…"

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Reid blinked a few times, not knowing when he has fallen asleep. Sluggishly, he looked around and his eyes finally came to stop on his best friend who was sitting on a chair on the right side of his bed, eating jello.

"Sorry, I fall asleep on you." Reid slurred.

"Hey, it's okay." Morgan whispered, smiling a little as he slowly drew the chair closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better."

"Don't lie to me." Morgan warned using much lower and calmer voice, staring straight at Reid.

"It hurts." Reid answered honestly, knowing lying wouldn't help the situation. He coughed slightly. "My head …my body …everything basically just hurts."

"I am going to ask the nurse for some pain medication." Morgan reached for the call button.

"NO!" Reid almost yelled, ending up coughing up rather violently again. "Morgan, I can't …"

"Yes, you can." Morgan replied, squeezing Reid's hand. "You are hurt and ..."

"I can't, Morgan ... I …Please don't."

"Do you trust me, Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, I do ... but …"

"Then, trust me; I won't let you to fall … again." Morgan smiled.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Reid took a deep breath before he nodded, "You will ... take care of it, right?"

"Yes, don't worry, I am right beside you." Morgan smiled again before he pressed the call button. "Just to help you. I don't want to see you in pain."

Few minutes later, the room was awfully silent expect the loud beeping sound.

"There is nothing to be guilty about, Reid." Morgan said, slightly squeezing Reid's hand to confirm his presence.

"I shouldn't have taken it." Reid whispered, rather uneasily "I feel so …"

"You saved my life." Morgan said, gaining Reid's eye contact. "Just like how you help me, it is just another thing to help you, and I promise you, I will watch your back."

"Thanks," Reid mumbled, feeling somehow relieved. "Where are the others?"

"Working on a case, in Miami" Morgan answered. "They know that you are awake and they can't wait to come back."

Reid smiled, remembering the remaining team members.

"They should be back today." Morgan informed.

"Will they stop by later?" Reid asked and when Morgan gave him one look, Reid knew it was a stupid question.

"How long I have been out?" Reid questioned.

"Almost four days, they had to keep you under medically induced coma…"

Reid flinched, hearing the news.

"You had some tear in the blood vessel in your brain…"

"Is there any brain damage?" Reid questioned quietly.

"No, they got in under control but your body will be extremely weak some time."

Reid nodded, digesting the information given to him.

"Spencer?" Morgan called, after some time.

"Hmmm…" Reid turned his face slightly again toward Morgan.

"I am sorry."

"Mor … Derek, we talked about this."

"I shouldn't have turned you down; you were just trying to help me and I …"

"Leave it, Derek."

"How could I? You almost died!" Morgan stressed those words.

"I didn't…"

"But…"

"Are you going to keep on rambling or help me with the jello? I am really hungry."

Reid wasn't really hungry, but he knew Morgan is beating himself up for what had happened and if Reid doesn't do anything about it, he might lose Morgan completely. The only way he could keep Morgan as before is by allowing Morgan to take care of him which is something Morgan would want to do.

"Can you help me?" Reid asked. "My wrist is…"

"Kid, you don't even have to ask…" Morgan said, before he bend forward and set the bed on semi sitting position. Morgan gently slipped his hand behind Reid, brought him forward before he helped Reid to prop against the pillow. Knowing Reid was comfortable, Morgan smiled before he took the jello and scooped a spoon of jello to Reid's waiting mouth.

Reid gulped down the jello. "Don't beat yourself, Derek. It's not your fault."

"I know you might not like it, but please let me take care of you. That's the only way I would feel better." Morgan almost begged.

"Only if you promise me that you won't blame yourself."

"It will take some time, but I will try…" Morgan said.

Shaking his head, Reid breathed out a little sigh before he whispered, "Not your fault, it was just an accident." He swallowed forcefully, changing his face to concentration. "I will be okay" Reid exhaled with no much strength, not able to fight the sleep any longer.

"Now stop lecturing and go to sleep, Einstein. We can talk later."

"Derek?" Reid whispered weakly, fighting with all his strength to stay awake.

"I'm here, brother." Morgan replied immediately, slightly squeezing Reid's shoulders. "I will always be."

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 5

"Feel better?" Morgan asked once he slipped another pillow behind Reid's back.

"Very much, thank you." Reid said as he rubbed his eyes. "How come I am not bored of sleeping yet?"

"It's normal, Kid. Dr. Amy said you would be tired physically and mentally for couple of days."

"I know, but this is like too much, I don't even feel like moving." Reid said.

"Spencer, you have just woken up from coma, you have three broken ribs, broken leg, sprained wrist, bruised all over your body, what do you expect ... to get up and ran around?"

"Thanks for listing out my injuries, I feel much better now." Reid's voice was flat.

Morgan almost immediately felt guilty. "That's not what I meant ...I ..."

"I don't want to be burden to you." Reid said straight away.

"Reid, ..."

"Wait, I know I promised that I will accept your help but looking at myself now, I can't just depend on you for everything."

"Yes, you can." Morgan answered without any doubt.

"But it's not fair, you can't just be around me all the time..."

"Did you think about anything when you push me off and jump in front of the truck?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know all about that, all I know was ...I just want to make sure you are safe." Reid yawned again.

"You want me to be safe but I can't expect the same thing from you? Morgan questioned.

Reid raised his eyebrows, unable to answer.

"Want it or not, you are stuck with me until you can take care of yourself." Morgan spoke. "Save it, it won't change a single thing." Morgan said again when he saw Reid was about to open his mouth.

"Interesting time I am about to have." Reid mumbled.

"Blame yourself, you asked for it. You should have stayed away from the truck." Morgan joked.

"No way, I would do it again." Reid answered playing with his nasal cannula.

"Why?" Morgan asked, demanding for an answer.

"I never had anyone in my life, Derek, anyone at all ..." Reid spoke quietly. "My dad left, my mom sometimes don't even know if I am in the house. Forget about friends, I had more bullies in my life." Reid smiled sadly. "You are the first one to accept me as who I am and yet to bully me, to stand beside me, to watch my back, gives priority for my safely, someone who I can count my life on ..."

Morgan cut in between. "I always wanted a brother ..."

Reid looked up, meeting Morgan's eyes.

"You have no idea how crazy life would be growing with two sisters."

Reid smiled, despite the pain all over the body.

"So, you were the first one to fulfill that dream of mine." Morgan returned the smile. "That night, I shouted at you not because I don't want to talk to you but I just don't you to ..."

"to worry about you." Reid complete the sentences. "I know."

"You know?" Morgan was surprised.

"Derek, promise me something."

"Anything..." Morgan said.

"Just talk to me."

"Only if you promise not to do something stupid."

"Like saving your life?" Reid asked smiling.

Morgan looked at Reid one second. "I think I need to ask Dr. Amy to do an MRI test on you again."

Looking at each other, both burst on laughing but Reid stopped instantly when a sharp pain shot up on his side.

"Are you okay?" Morgan questioned, slightly panicked.

"I am good." Reid confirmed. "Promise."

"Hungry?" Morgan asked as he stood up and took the tray of food from the table beside the bed. Morgan proceed to cut the food into smaller piece.

"I think I can manage myself." Reid said stretched his good hand and took the spoon from Morgan.

Morgan sat on bed just beside Reid, giving Reid enough space for himself but at the same time, he was ready to jump in and help his little brother in case he need it.

Morgan cleared the tray and helped Reid to take few slips of water.

"Thanks." Reid mumbled when Morgan carefully wiped Reid's mouth using a small napkin avoiding the cut made in the corner of his lips.

"When I can get out here?" Reid questioned, looking like an innocent kid.

"Seriously? It's not even been a day since you have woken up from coma and you are asking me when you can get out here?"

"I hate hospital." Reid answered shortly.

"Yeah, right." Morgan cleaned the tray of food. "I can see that."

Reid watched as Morgan cleaned the table, sat on the chair beside him before he helped to cover Reid with his blanket until his hips. "Derek..."

"You need anything, kid?"

"What would you have done if anything happened to me?" Reid asked, carefully.

Morgan sighed before he leaned on his chair. "I ... " Morgan avoided looking at Reid for a second. "I am not sure if I would be able to live another second if something have happened to you... "

"I am sorry." Reid apologized.

"For what?" Morgan was puzzled.

"I thought I saved your life but I can only imagine how terrible it would have been for you for the past four days."

"You have no idea, Spencer ..." Morgan shook his head. The room was silent for some time. "The important thing right now is you to get better."

"So that you can resume to slip some of your paperwork in my stack?"

"Pretty much so." Morgan answered with a serious face.

"Unbelievable."

"For your record, that's how big brother bullies their little brother."

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 6

Morgan stood beside the window, smiling to himself. He slightly turned back and smiled wider when he saw Reid sleeping peacefully. The scene of Reid sleeping peacefully wasn't the reason for Morgan's wider smile but the fact that he was sleeping hugging Garcia's stuffed toy was the main reason.

Morgan couldn't stop himself from taking a picture and sending it to Garcia about an hour ago.

_'Oh My God!' He is super duper cute."_

Morgan laughed to himself when he got the reply from Garcia. Morgan could only imagine how Garcia would have jumped on the jet. The flight got delayed because of the case and Morgan was pretty sure that Garcia would be bugging others with the picture.

Morgan walked back in, nearer to the door room. The others would arrive in any moment and Morgan have to be ready to make sure Garcia is in control when she enters the room.

Just when Morgan was thinking about it, the door was clicked opened, revealing the all time bubbly Garcia.

"Shh..." Morgan said quickly as he pressed his pointing finger against his lips when he saw Garcia's excited face.

"He is still sleeping?" Garcia asked in most lowest tone of voice possible as she jerked her head pass Morgan to see Reid.

"He is and ..." Morgan smiled when he saw others entering the room.

"How is he?" Hotch asked as he walked and stood beside Morgan.

"Better, not 100% but he is getting there."

"Good." JJ answered

"Guys, I think he is waking up." Emily said when they heard a groan coming up from the bed.

Noticing the formation of confused lines on his Reid's face, Morgan proceed to towards the bed.

"Reid?" Morgan called as he touched Reid's hand. "The others are here."

Morgan was about to let Garcia cheer up the situation but dropped the idea when Reid suddenly breathed out and turned uncomfortably the on the bed. Morgan began to panic when Reid's recovering facial complexion turned white again and his eyes was moving rapidly. Reid started to blink sluggishly when JJ called his name.

"Reid? What's wrong?" Morgan asked worriedly, gently shaking Reid's shoulder. "Reid, answer me. Reid!"

Morgan panicked to the maximum when Reid's body went limp on the bed. "Call Dr. Amy! He's not responding."

Rossi pressed the call button while Hotch and Emily ran outside. In next few seconds, the others were forcefully kicked out as soon as Dr. Amy and nurses had entered the room.

Morgan walked back and forth waiting for Dr. Amy. Thousand of questions was ringing in his head and it felt like eternity.

"How is he?" JJ asked, causing Morgan to snap out of his thoughts.

"We are going to keep him again under observation."

"But I thought…" Morgan stopped for a second "You said everything is under control. What is happening?…"

"Previously, the CAT scans showed that bleeding has stopped but latest scans shows excess accumulation of fluid in the space of the brain which leaving unwanted pressure. We are working on keeping Dr. Reid's blood pressure as low as possible for now."

"How is he right now?" Garcia asked quietly. All her excitement was gone.

"He is sedated at the moment. The sedation reduces the metabolic needs which decrease the pressure," Dr. Amy explained patiently. "When we have any signs of improvement we will cut off the sedation."

"What if there is no ..." Emily found hard to continue her words.

"We have no other choice but to performing a craniotomy."

"Craniotomy?" Morgan mumbled, raising his brow, demanding for more explanation.

"We will have to drill a small hole in his skull to relieve the pressure from the brain," Dr. Amy answered straightforwardly.

"No." Morgan barely whispered.

"But let me ensure you that we are doing everything we can to the avoid the surgery."

"Thanks, Doc." Rossi thanked Dr. Amy on behalf of them.

"This can't be happening." Morgan said. "It can't."

"Morgan..." Garcia started to speak.

"I need a minute." Morgan said before he turned back and walked out of the waiting room.

"Garcia, don't." Hotch stopped Garcia when she was about to pursue behind Morgan. "Give him some space."

Morgan walked out of the hospital, basically to the park attached just beside the hospital.

_We will have to drill a small hole in his skull to relieve the pressure from the brain_

Morgan doesn't understand. Few hours ago, Reid was just fine, talking back to him as usual but now ...

Morgan walked to the corner of the park and sat on the bench. Tears was threatening him and his phone ringed.

"Momma." Morgan answered.

"What happen, baby? Is Spencer okay?" Fran asked.

"No."

"Talk to me, honey." Fran spoke tenderly.

"He is having unnecessarily pressure in the brain and if it doesn't improve any time soon, they have to drill a hole in his skull." Morgan explained.

"Where are you right now?" Fran asked.

"Outside."

"Derek, you should be beside him."

"How could I?" Morgan asked. "I caused all this, it was suppose to be me on the bed fighting with life right now, not him."

"Then, fight with him." Fran answered almost instantly.

"How do I do that?" Morgan questioned.

"Stay beside him, hold in hand, speak with him, give him your support, do anything ... He needs to know that he is not fighting alone."

Suddenly, the words hit hard on him, that's the truth, he should be with Reid.

"What will I do without you, momma?" Morgan smiled.

"You can think about that later, now, go and let your little brother know that he is not alone, not anymore."

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_****__**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Everything is going to be okay." Morgan whispered as he intervened his fingers with Reid's, and giving it a comfortable squeeze.

Morgan watched the form of sedated Reid sleeping peacefully with oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

"He is strong, Derek."

Morgan took a quick glance behind him and saw JJ walking in with a card in her hand.

"Henry made it?" Morgan asked, pointing towards the card.

"Yeah." JJ opened the card and slipped it nicely in the flower basket on the table beside Reid's bed.

"What did you tell Henry?" Morgan asked, smiling at the colorfully painted card.

"Uncle Spencer is sick and need some time to get better."

"Let me guess," Morgan looked at JJ "It didn't work."

JJ shrugged. "He has been bugging me to bring him here. He said he wants to read to his Uncle Spencer."

"Read?"

"When Henry was sick two months ago, Spence would stop by everyday and read for him. I know Reid would love to have Henry here but I don't want Henry to get scared looking at his godfather like this."

"I know, JJ." Morgan bite his lips. " I just wish ..."

"He will make it, we know how strong Spence is." JJ said as she wiped off a few strands of hair from Reid's forehead.

"Are you trying to console me or yourself?" Morgan asked.

"Both." JJ smiled weakly. "Will said just be strong for him but I don't know how to do that."

"Simple." Morgan answered and JJ looked up, meeting Morgan's eyes. "Let him know that you are here fighting together with him."

"How do I do that?" JJ questioned.

"Just be here for him and giving him all the support we can."

"You sound so different." JJ smiled.

"That's what my mother told me." Morgan explained.

JJ went and sat on the bed nearer to Morgan's chair, she bend forward and held the Reid's hand which Morgan was holding. "Can you hear us, Spence? We are here for you."

"We are here for you too, junior G-man," Garcia said as she walked in with Emily, Hotch and Rossi.

Garcia went in straight towards Morgan, with one her hands on Morgan's shoulders, she gently rubbed Reid's hand. "Get well soon, pumpkin."

"He will." Hotch said and the others nodded in agreement.

Somehow the day passed by without any news from Dr. Amy. All they was aware was nurse Jessie would walk in every five hours, check for readings on the machines beside Reid's bed, write something on the clipboard and finally gave a smile to the rest of the team before she walks out.

After a long and restless night, the latest scan report finally showed the results Dr. Amy had been hoping for and because of the improvement the medication had been stopped. Upon having the great news, Hotch and Rossi went out to grab breakfast for all of them.

Garcia went back and resume sitting beside Reid, stroking his hair. "It would be easier for him to wake up when he knows that we are just beside him."

"Do you think he knows we are her for him?" Emily questioned as she opened the window, allowing in the fresh air.

"I believe so." Morgan whispered.

-CM-CM-CM-

_Five Hours Later._

A faint groan from the bed alerted everyone, causing them to jump directly to the bed.

"Reid?" JJ called, moving one of her hands to Reid's shoulder while the other one gripping Garcia's hand for support.

"Can you hear us, kid?"

Reid's eyelids began to flutter open and after a few more seconds he couldn't help but to smile when he saw the rest of his team member, his family standing beside the bed, looking at him.

"Good to see you awake," Hotch said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey, guys." Reid rasped before he coughed.

"How are you feeling?" Rossi stressed on the question again.

"Extremely tired, my head is killing me, cold and ... I can't focus in anything."

"It's okay." Emily said as she wrapped another warn blanket around Reid. "Dr. Amy said it is normal to feel cold when your blood pressure decrease."

Reid nodded faintly, before he exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Reid?" Garcia called quietly.

"Hmmm." Reid hummed.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"No." Reid answered shortly.

"Call Dr. Amy!" Morgan spoke at once when he saw Reid's very tired and confused eyes but before any one could react on anything, Reid bounced up and vomited.

"I am so sorry..." Reid blurted out, with his body shivering and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Reid, relax...it's okay." JJ comforted him as she sat beside him, hugging him from his side and gently rubbed his back.

Morgan and Hotch gently pulled the blanket covered with Reid's stomach content, wrapped the blanket carefully and cleared it off the bed.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean it." Reid said as he helped himself with another blanket given by Garcia.

"Reid, there is nothing you need to feel guilty about." Morgan said as he walked closer to Reid with a wet towel in his hand. "Here." Morgan used to towel to wipe Reid's face and hands.

"Can you give us a room for a while? I think it is better if he changes into a fresh cloth."

Reid turned back to Morgan when the others walked out. " I am sorry." Reid whispered like a kid.

"Spencer...would you think twice to help me if I was in your place?"

Reid looked for a second, knowing where Morgan was going and told the truth "Of course not."

"Then, shut up and stretch your hand." Morgan said before he took a fresh cloth for Reid.

Once changed, Reid pulled the blanket around him, keeping himself warm.

"Spencer, you won't feel bad right if I do something?"

"Do what?" Reid asked, looking up at Morgan, still readjusting his blanket.

Morgan said nothing but he went forward, sat on the bed and hugged Reid. With his hands around Reid's back,his head resting on Reid's shoulder, Morgan couldn't hold his tears back thinking of all the things he went through for the past few days.

No words was exchanged but Reid understood. He wrapped his hands around Morgan, gently rubbing the back, Reid said "I am not going anywhere, brother."

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

_****__**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Morgan pulled out the basin from Reid's shaking hand for the third time that night, Reid's nausea had somehow gotten worsen and Morgan was really concerned about it. He gently helped Reid to lay down back on his spongy pillow and wrapped a blanket around him until his chest. _**  
**_

"You're okay?" Morgan couldn't stop himself from asking the question even though he knew that it was a stupid question.

Honestly, Morgan wasn't surprised when Reid shook his head. Morgan silently cursed himself for inability to help his best friend.

"I am sorry, buddy." Morgan whispered as he stroke the back of Reid's palm with his thumb.

Reid closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and coughed a little when the inhalation hurt his broken ribs.

"Careful." Morgan said.

"My back hurts." Reid mumbled tiredly.

"I know, Dr. Amy said until the swelling of your brain heals completely, you have to ..." Morgan felt it was useless to tell Reid something he might know by himself after all Reid was a genius.

Morgan dragged the chair closer to Reid's bed, holding Reid's uninjured hand, Morgan bend down closer to Reid's face.

"It's okay." Morgan whispered lovingly before he slipped another pillow to support Reid's back. "Try to get some sleep."

"I can't." Reid sighed. "Everything just hurts, my head is killing me, everything around me is spinning ..."

"Shh ... close your eyes." Morgan said and Reid looked back at him like a kid.

"Trust me, close your eyes."

Given with he was going through, Reid just obeyed. Morgan gripped his hand around Reid's carefully and used his other hand to ran his finger through Reid's hair.

Few seconds later, Morgan pulled his hands out and leaned back on his chair when he was satisfied that Reid was asleep. Morgan couldn't help but to smile a liitle when he saw his peacefully sleeping friend.

"I am surprised." Morgan turned around to the sudden voice behind and found Hotch standing, leaning against the edge of the door.

"I need to thank my mom for that, she used to do that to me when I had nightmare after my father's death. What are you doing here?" Morgan asked as he checked his watch " It is very late."

"I know, thanks to our FBI badge." Hotch whispered slowly as he knew that Reid was asleep.

Morgan was still looking at Hotch, waiting for his answer.

"I already have one of family member down, I can't afford another one." Hotch said before he sat beside Morgan.

There was utter silence for a few seconds before Morgan spoke. "I was so scared and still am."

Hotch remained silence, allowing Morgan to open up but unfortunately Morgan suddenly stood up and walked back to the corner of the room, nearer to the window.

Hotch stood up and walked to catch up with Morgan.

"When I was standing in the waiting room with all of Reid's blood on me few days back, I felt the same when I lost my father. I was the same old boy again, all the pain I had ... I just ..."

"Morgan, Reid is still alive."

"But he almost died." Morgan spoke instantly. "And I caused it."

"Morgan ..."

"No, Hotch, you don't understand, you will never." Morgan avoided eye contact with Hotch. He was so sacred that he would cry in front of his boss. "That day in the hospital, I was same old boy who lost his father because he couldn't do anything."

"Morgan ...you were a kid."

"Even now, I didn't do anything to save Reid, instead I was the cause to him to suffer." Morgan spoke in frustration.

"Look behind you, Morgan." Hotch used his hand and turned Morgan behind facing Reid's bed. "He is sleeping peacefully right now because of you. He is recovering because of you."

"But that does not mean ..."

Hotch cut in, not allowing Morgan to speak any further. "It's true that you didn't get a chance last time, but now, you have one, it's either you sit and blame yourself or you stand up, make sure he recovers."

Morgan looked back Hotch, still guilt was visible in his eyes.

"Guilt is not going to take you anywhere, Morgan." Hotch whispered before he turned around and hugged Morgan.

To tell the truth Morgan was surprised, but he didn't hesitate, somehow he needed that comfort at that moment. Hotch rubbed Morgan's back, "Blaming yourself is not going to take you anywhere."

Morgan shook his head as he freed himself from Hotch. "Can't help it."

"Here." Hotch said as he handed over a envelope to Morgan.

"What is it?" Morgan asked as he took it from Hotch.

"Something that tells you that you won't be working for some time."

Morgan didn't argue back although he knew the team would suffer with two men down, he would rather stay back with Reid.

"I could still help."

Hotch smiled. "I know but I would prefer you looking after Reid and I know it will take some time but stop blaming yourself."

Hotch spent another half an hour before he left the hospital and Morgan walked back, sat on the chair beside Reid's bed.

"Don'y worry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

_- Real friends are hard to find, harder to leave and impossible to forget - _

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 9

"Please, Derek. Anything but this." Reid mumbled tiredly as he pushed the bowl Morgan was holding away from him.

Morgan sighed before placed the bowl of porridge back on the table beside the bed. "Spencer, you have to eat something. You haven't eaten anything since last afternoon."

"So that I vomit back everything? No thanks."

"At least some jello?" Morgan asked, knowing the answer.

Reid thought for a second before he answered. 'Okay, maybe some."

Morgan smiled thinking of Reid's special interest for jello and how the 'jello'' just turned his stubbornness of not eating upside down which Morgan was fighting for the past two hours.

"You and your jello." Morgan mumbled, shaking his head before he scooped a spoonful of red jello to Reid's waiting mouth.

"At least it makes my stomach a bit better compared to that porridge. God, the taste sucks!"

Morgan looked at Reid "It is a hospital food, what do you expect?"

"Well, just because I am in the hospital, sick ... It doesn't mean I need to eat such food." Reid argued back after swallowing another mouthful of jello.

"Unbelievable." Morgan whispered.

"What is unbelievable?" Morgan and Reid doesn't even to get to turn around towards the voice when another voice filled the room.

"Uncle Spencer!"

Reid instantly smiled, somehow the very presences of his godson caused some kind of warm feeling to gush in him. "Henry.."

Morgan moved out of the way and gently carried the little man up before he left Henry on the bed beside Reid.

"Uncle Spencer is hurt, be careful." JJ warned, standing beside Will.

Henry nodded before he quickly moved and wrapped his tiny hand around Reid's neck. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Henry."

The others couldn't hide the smile spreading on their face, watching the interaction between the godfather and godson.

"How is he?" Garcia asked when Reid was preoccupied with JJ and Henry.

"Struggling both physically and emotionally but at least he is not giving up." Morgan whispered.

"It's Reid we are talking about, it will take some time but he will be okay." Emily joined the conversation.

"I hope so." Morgan crossed his hands against his chest, smiled when Henry started to play with Reid's hair.

"More importantly..." Garcia whispered, looking Morgan. "He has you, he will surely be fine."

Morgan gave Garcia one weak smile before he turned back to his friend, Reid was smiling widely playing with Henry. Morgan wondered if he could keep Reid smiling that way.

"What are you thinking?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing."

"Believe or not, among all of us, he would want you to stay beside him. I would bet my life on it." Hotch said, smiling at Morgan.

"You should stop questioning yourself, whatever happened had happened. Now, focus on helping him." Emily said, rubbing Morgan's back.

"Only you could it." Garcia whispered before she walked forward, joining Henry and JJ.

_"I will be there for him." _

With that one thought, Morgan smiled. "Thanks, guys." Morgan mumbled towards his friends.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Feeling a lot better?" Morgan asked when for the first time he saw Reid's relaxed face.

Reid simply nodded, smiling. "It was your idea, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you when you were in phone with JJ in the morning, asking her to bring Henry over." Reid said.

"I just want you to feel better." Morgan answered, sitting on Reid's bed.

"I am feeling a lot better. Derek, thank you."

"For what?" Morgan asked, disbelief.

"For being you, for being there for me." Reid slightly tapped Morgan's palm. "Thanks."

"Anything for my friend."

"Anything?" Reid reconfirmed.

"Tell me what do you need?" Morgan asked, knowing Reid was having something in his mind.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid was grinning widely when the fresh air brushed against his face. His lungs expanded the moment a larger amount of clean air was inhaled. Reid opened his eyes and let the green scenes in the park to rejuvenate his eyes. Morgan wheeled Reid further to the one of the corner of the park and stopped near a bench. Morgan sat on the bench with Reid beside him.

"I am surprised how much your telephone number can do." Reid said, smiling.

"Kid...I didn't give mine to anyone." Morgan argued.

"Well, I bet you got plenty, especially from the nurse Sophie, she too much into you."

"Can you stop that?"

"For now." Reid smiled evilly before turning around and enjoying his day out from his hospital room.

Morgan just smiled, shaking his head, thinking of Reid's attitude. Morgan somehow knew Reid was just trying to cheer him up.

"Spencer..."

"Hmm.." Reid hummed before even turning behind to face Morgan.

"I want you to stay with me when you are discharged."

That particular sentences made Reid to turn toward Morgan.

"You won't be a burden for me and Clooney will love you." Morgan answered even before Reid started to talk anything. "No point arguing with me."

"Fine, I will only stay if you promise to give me your word that this one particular thing will always be mine ."

Morgan almost immediately smiled and answered without thinking. "Name it."

"Your tv remote."

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_****__**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"It is okay to do it now or maybe later?" Morgan asked, looking at Nurse Sophie. "I don't want him to wake up."

"Don't worry, it's just a simple procedure." Sophie said as she prepared a basin and a clean wash cloth. "Come, let me teach you, then you can do it for him by yourself when he is discharged."

"Okay, " Morgan moved nearer to the sleeping form of Reid. "What should I do?"

"Well, cleaning stitches is easy. First you need to fill the basin with distilled water and don't forget to add a small amount of mild antibacterial soap to form a sudsy mix. Then soak the wash cloth but make sure it is just damp." Sophie informed before she moved closer to Reid.

She took the old bandage covering Reid's forehead out, revealing the stitches Reid received for cut on his forehead. "Gently wash the area around but be careful not to pull the sutures with the washcloth." Sophie further instructed as she she showed to Morgan.

"Pat the area dry with a soft towel. Then, place the appropriate size bandage over the wound and secure with surgical tape." Sophie finished and turned back to Morgan "the sutures should typically be cleaned twice a day, do you want to try with the stitches on his shoulders?"

"I want to but I think I wait until he wakes up."

Sophie smiled. "You're really a good friend." She smiled again before handing over the bandages and walked out the room.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Just let me know if in case I hurt you, okay?" Morgan asked before he cleaned the stitches on Reid's shoulders.

"I am sure you won't." Reid smiled for some encouragement. "Derek, can do something for me?"

"What do you want?" Morgan asked when he saw much upset voice coming from Reid.

"I really want get out from here. It's driving me crazy. Please, ... just bring me back home."

-CM-CM-CM-

_Two days later_

"Someone is having some real fun." Morgan said as he walked to his living room with cups in his hands.

Reid was laying on the couch, with pillow to support his back, Clooney was laying beside him with its head on Reid's stomach.

"Are you trying to steal my friend from me?" Morgan asked, pointing towards Clooney as he handed over a cup of hot soup to Reid.

"Something is surely wrong, he likes me." Reid mumbled as he patted Clooney's head.

"Everyone likes you."

"Not everyone, you don't know how was my childhood like." Reid spoke as he changed the channel on the television.

"You might had a very bad childhood but not anymore, you have a loving family beside you, hope you realize that."

"I know but it is kind of weird ..."

"What could be possible weird about being loved?" Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"All my life, I was on my own, I literally took care of myself, now, knowing I need help, I feel so guilty when you help me. It's feel like I don't deserve any of this."

"Kid, you deserve better than any of this and you got nothing to be guilty about, okay? You're a such wonderful being, I would give anything away to have you as my friend."

"Do you really mean that?" Reid asked like a kid.

"Of course, I mean it, Kid." Morgan went and kneel beside Reid when he saw tears in the corner of Reid's eyes.

"I am sorry." Reid quickly apologized as he wiped his tears.

"Always remember this, Spencer. No matter what happens, you will always have me, well I might not be some easy person to be around with, I play prank on you, yell at you, slip my paperwork on your stack, almost killed you, but there is not been a day where I have never been thankful for having you as my friend."

Reid's was basically speechless, he never expected such answer from anyone towards him, especially Morgan.

Both was staring at each other, exchanging their friendship with pure silent when Clooney decided otherwise. Reid flinched when Clooney barked loudly.

"Clooney!" Morgan called before he turned back towards Reid. "Still having some sensitivity towards sudden noise?"

"A bit." Reid said, massaging his temple. "A crazy headache."

"Come here." Morgan sat on the edge of the couch and took Reid's head in his hands. Placing both his hand on each side of Reid's head, Morgan started to slowly massage.

Reid couldn't help but to lean into the touch. It was so soothing after a long day suffering from headache. The fatigue was too much that Reid unconsciously bend forward and leaned on Morgan's shoulders.

"Kid?" Morgan called gently.

"I think he is out, Clooney, so be quiet."

Morgan readjusted himself, he made sure that Reid's head was comfortable on his shoulders, before, he gently slipped his hand around Reid's hip. Morgan scooped Reid, carrying him in a bridal style. Morgan walked to the room, carrying Reid followed by Clooney. Morgan gently placed Reid on the bed and wrapped a blanket around him. Morgan smiled when he remembered the first time he meet Reid and how much memories they carry through the relationship they share.

_-'A brother is a friend God gave you; a friend is a brother your heart chose for you'-_

**Please review. **


End file.
